Stargirl (Injustice 2 DLC)
Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, is a playable DLC character for Injustice 2. 'Moveset' 'Basic Attacks' * Projectiles: ** Beam: She shoots a beam of energy that hits to the opponent from the staff. ** Strike: She strikes a beam of lighting that hits the opponent towards from the staff. * Combat Attacks: ** Kick: She performs a kick towards to the opponent. ** Punch: She does a punch towards to the opponent. ** Uppercut: ** Jab: * Staff Attacks: ** Stab: ** 'Special Moves' Trait Rocket Star: She uses her Staff's Light powers to cover her entire body in pure Stardust light, increasing her Speed, Strength and Stamina. 'Super Move' Reach for the Stars:' '''First, Stargirl entraps her opponent with a large hand-based construct and, if successful in tackling him/her, flies with him/her in Space. Then, she raises her staff at the skies, aiming at the stars, then afterwards, a rainstorm of light appear, thus hitting the opponent a devastating amount of damage. '''Costumes' Costume 1 Based on her original suit as seen in the comics. Costume 2 A One Top Leotard version of her costume. Bomb Shell (Premiere Skin) The costume worn in Bomb Shell series. 'Gear' 'Head' 'Torso' 'Arms' 'Legs' In Game Animations * Character Select Attack: Stargirl charges her Staff with energy and hits her opponent's face. * Intros: ** First to Talk: Stargirl enters the arena flying, while she is sitting in her Star Staff before she confronts her opponent. After her opponent speaks, she leaps in the ground, grabs her Staff and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to Talk: Stargirl is walking in the arena toying with a Hard Light Construct made by her Star Staff before she confronts her opponent. Then, the construct vanishes and she enters her Fighting Pose. * Round-Won Pose: She holds her Staff in the air with her two hands and repeatedly spins in the air while saying "Hope you like seeing the stars! Hehehe!". * Wager Clash Stance: She locks with her Staff in horizontal position. ** Successful Wager: She entraps her opponent with a Giant Hand Construct and zaps him/her with a Star Beam. * Defeated Pose: The same way as Zatanna did in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Outro: She levitates in the air with Star-based Constructs flying around her. Then she rises her Staff in the air while yelling: "YEAH!" as the constructs are turned into stardust. 'Role in the Game' Courtney Whitmore was a fan-girl who idolized superheroes (including Superman) ever since her childhood before she was chosen by the Cosmic Star Staff, an artifact which grants the wielder with abilities similar to whose of a Green Lantern, such as her fitness and became a super-heroine herself called Stargirl. Her talents in crime-fighting eventually impressed Superman, who even offered to be her mentor. Among many adventures and battles she had while training with him, she and the Man of Steel were recruited by the One-Earth Batman to help the Insurgency stop the alternate Superman's Regime from rising again as well as to end the terrifying terrorism of Grodd's Society and Brainiac's invasion. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Stargirl: "" Aquaman: "" Stargirl: "" Aquaman: "" Stargirl: "" Aquaman: "" Against Atom Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Against Atrocitus Stargirl: "Just what was that carnage you cause there for?!" Atrocitus: "I fight where my rage requires it." Stargirl: "You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Atrocitus: "I'll show you hellish hate." Stargirl: "Oh, please. I fought bullies bigger than you." Atrocitus: "Not for much longer." Against Bane Stargirl: "" Bane: "" Stargirl: "" Bane: "" Stargirl: "" Bane: "" Against Batman Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Against Bizarro Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Against Black Adam Stargirl: "" Black Adam: "" Stargirl: "" Black Adam: "" Stargirl: "" Black Adam: "" Against Black Canary Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Against Black Lightning Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Against Black Manta Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Against Blue Beetle Stargirl: " " Blue Beetle: " " Stargirl: "" Blue Beetle: " " Stargirl: " " Blue Beetle: " " Against Brainiac Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Against Captain Cold Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Against Catwoman Stargirl: "" Catwoman: "" Stargirl: "" Catwoman: "" Stargirl: "" Catwoman: "" Against Cheetah Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Against Cyborg Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Against Darkseid Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Against Deadshot Stargirl: "" Deadshot: "" Stargirl: "" Deadshot: "" Stargirl: "" Deadshot: "" Against Doctor Fate Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Against Firestorm Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Against Gorilla Grodd Stargirl: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Stargirl: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Stargirl: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Against Green Arrow Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Against Green Lantern Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Against Grid Stargirl: "" Grid: "" Stargirl: "" Grid: "" Stargirl: "" Grid: "" Against Harley Quinn Stargirl: "" Harley Quinn: "" Stargirl: "" Harley Quinn: "" Stargirl: "" Harley Quinn: "" Against Hellboy Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Against Herself Stargirl #1: "" Stargirl #2: "" Stargirl #1: "" Stargirl #2: "" Stargirl #1: "" Stargirl #2: "" Against Infinite Stargirl: "Sonic warned me a lot about you." Infinite: "He has the right to fear me." Stargirl: "Not me! Not ever!"/"You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Infinite: "You're far too young to fight me, child." Stargirl: "You're never too young to be a superhero!" Infinite: "Whoever said that quote must be suicidal." Against Jay Garrick Stargirl: "" Jay Garrick: "" Stargirl: "" Jay Garrick: "" Stargirl: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against John Stewart Stargirl: "" John Stewart: "" Stargirl: "" John Stewart: "" Stargirl: "" John Stewart: "" Against Joker Stargirl: "" Joker: "" Stargirl : "" Joker: "" Stargirl: "" Joker: "" Against Mister Freeze Stargirl: "" Mister Freeze: "" Stargirl: "" Mister Freeze: "" Stargirl: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Stargirl: "" Poison Ivy: "" Stargirl: "" Poison Ivy: "" Stargirl: "" Poison Ivy: "" Against Power Girl Stargirl: "" Power Girl: "" Stargirl: "" Power Girl: "" Stargirl: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Stargirl: "" Red Hood: "" Stargirl: "" Red Hood: "" Stargirl: "" Red Hood: "" Against Reverse-Flash Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Against Robin Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Against Scarecrow Stargirl: "" Scarecrow: "" Stargirl: "" Scarecrow: "" Stargirl: "" Scarecrow: "" Against Sonic the Hedgehog 'Classic Sonic' 'Modern Sonic' Stargirl: "Is there any initiation on being a Freedom Fighter?" Sonic: "It starts with auditions." Stargirl: "Nice. 'Cause I've been working out." Sonic: "Really liked your style, sweetheart." Stargirl: "Why thank you, Mister Sonic." Sonic: "Just call me Sonic." Against Starfire Stargirl: " " Starfire: " " Stargirl: "" Starfire: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire: "" Against Steven Universe Against Sub-Zero Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Against Supergirl Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "" Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "Are you ready?" Stargirl: "All ready when you are." Supergirl: "Well that should be interesting." Against Superman Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "You're acting like a teenager." Stargirl: "You're never too young to be a superhero!" Superman: "I won't go any easier on you." Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Against Swamp Thing Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Against Terra Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Against Vixen Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Against Wonder Woman Stargirl: "" Wonder Woman: "" Stargirl: "" Wonder Woman: "Batman sends a child against me?" Stargirl: "You're never too young to be a superhero!" Wonder Woman: "You suffer a sad delusion." 'Clash Quotes' 'Ending Quote' Stage Notes/Trivia * This version of Stargirl's personality seems widely similar to Spider-Man's in Marvel Cinematic Universe. *It is said in her Intro Quotes that Stargirl's Staff cannot even be lifted by anyone other than Stargirl (or those who are deemed worthy). This fact is similar to Thor's hammer Mjolnir in Marvel Comics. Category:Injustice Category:Superheroines Category:Females Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:DLC Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Teen Titans